


Would it be okay to think more about the past for a little longer?

by kyojtanj



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Crimson Flower Route, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Beta, also, i say that and yet i don't even believe it myself, implied one-sided love? maybe? can be seen as actual love too i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojtanj/pseuds/kyojtanj
Summary: The night atmosphere felt peaceful, the stars were shinning and all of the animals were at peace, almost as if they were tuning the ongoing war out of their mind. He envied them, wishing that he too could do the same.
Relationships: Implied Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 14





	Would it be okay to think more about the past for a little longer?

The night atmosphere felt peaceful, the stars were shinning and all of the animals were at peace, almost as if they were tuning the ongoing war out of their mind. He envied them, wishing that he too could do the same.

But alas, for the Almyran prince, life was too stressful. Who would've thought all of his classmates-- save for Hilda of course, would ditch him in favor for their professor. Especially for being on the opposite side of the war as well.

It made him laugh, in a cruel sense. He wondered how they're all doing now. 

Placing his arm against his eyes, he laid on the grass. Trying to turn off the outside world, even if it's for a bit. Ignoring the chills he was currently feeling.

The man wondered, what went wrong? Why did Edelgard turn out the way that she did? Why was her biggest bright idea to start a war and turn all of Fodlan against each other? It absolutely made no sense.

And better yet, why did the professor think to take her side? She indirectly killed his father, didn't she? So why? Unless he was planning on being a double spy-- in which with that case, it's five years too late to stop being one.

Even Prince Dimitri was in disbelief, but now...not even Claude knows whether he's still alive or not, he knows that like him, the empress took most of his allies. He would think that drove him even madder than he already was, but hey. He wouldn't know, he can't help but pity him though. Especially knowing that Dimitri was currently on the run.

"Dwelling on this now is pointless." He said to no one in particular with a sigh. His thoughts ended up drifting back towards his ex-house classmates.

Hilda.... Was she okay? Leonie, Raphael, Ignatz, Marianne, Lysithea, and even Lorenz... Were they even holding up well? He wanted to see them all again at least once under better times, to have an idle chit-chat as they drank tea.

Those would've been under simple times-- Nicer times, even if he couldn't bring himself to fully trust them all. They were still nice to be around and tease. He's half-glad he hasn't encountered them yet on the battlefield.

Yet, it makes him wonder why Hilda stood with him for so long but Lorenz didn't. She had every opportunity to leave and join the opposing side, and yet she didn't. It led to her downfall, unfortunately. And now he can't even tell where she's gone.

The rational side of him knows that she's dead, died protecting him when she didn't need to. But the more caring side still wants to believe that didn't happen. 

After all, why can he face how cruel reality is nowadays, but not accept one simple death? Feelings confuse him at times. Especially knowing that this was something even Lorenz couldn't do, after all-- He did leave him after his family decided to side with Edelgard.

He still laid there silently, had it not been for how used he is to staying on guard-- He wouldn't have heard someone carefully walking close to him, almost as if they were trying to be as quiet as a mouse.

Claude didn't bother to look, nor did he care enough to get Failnaught out to defend himself.

"Claude von Riegan, don't move." The voice said, sounding very familiar. 

He chuckled, "Wasn't planning on it. What, come to finally kill me?"

They didn't say anything in response, something in which annoyed him. "It's fine," he started out, "It's not like I wasn't expecting this anyways. Is it under the empress' orders? Make it fast." 

"I see you still haven't changed." They bitterly laughed, "You'd think with being in charge of something so important, you would. But I see I was wrong to thing otherwise."

"You're one to talk, you're still one to hesitate I see, Lorenz." 

The latter flinched at the sound of his name, "Ah." The prince stated, opening one eye to look properly at him. "I suppose I was right, you haven't changed anything but your appearance, and slightly your voice of course." 

He turned to the stars, staring off into the distance. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it? I miss looking up at it with everyone."

Lorenz said nothing, but Claude still felt his eyes on him. He knew he was looking at him in pity, and distress-- But he chose to ignore it.

"Claude..." 

"Make it fast, Lorenz von Gloucester. You don't want to keep everyone waiting, now do you? Forget whatever past feelings you had for me, and do it."

"I'm sorry." He heard, but the Almyran closed his eyes with a smile. "Of course you're apologizing for things you don't need to. It's alright, I was waiting for this either way. I just didn't expect you to be the one killing me." 

With a shaky breath, all he could hear were multiple "I'm sorry"s before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the mood to actually post old fics (regardless of the quality) before I start to push the thought aside, so if this feels strange, that's why. hope you likedd anyways despite it
> 
> "ok but why the open ending tag?" because i didn't actually state claude's fate now did i, maybe lorenz just knocked him out so he can fake his death and take him to safety okay idk man....i just wanted to write some angsty lorenz/claude, but i accidentally included an open ending to it while making it


End file.
